


The Shower(s)

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Liam and Genevieve meet with a midwife, to discuss Genevieve’s options, since she is now 36 weeks along and due soon. They than attend a ribbon cutting ceremony and Liam surprises Genevieve at the beach. During a toast, Hana spills the beans about something she hasn’t even told Maxwell. One last hurrah before Princess Astrid arrives!





	The Shower(s)

A woman stands in Liam’s office with him and Genevieve. She is putting away a lifesize diagram, of a woman, giving birth to a baby. Genevieve’s face is flushed and Liam is tapping his foot gently against the carpet, trying to act like this isn’t his first demonstration. The woman has her black hair tied back into a ponytail, a smile on her lips, wrinkling the corners of her brown eyes. She is wearing a Midwife’s uniform. Nurse pants and a polo, with scrub shoes. As she turns to sit down, she asks if Liam and or Genevieve have any questions for her. Liam simply shakes his head no, knowing that in a moment, Genevieve will begin to list a mountain of questions and concerns.

“Yes, growing up, women had babies in hospitals, but the tradition here is home births. What is your percentage of complications during a home birth?” Genevieve asks

“Very low, your majesty. In a lot of cases, the woman is brought to the hospital in time. But those cases are rare, as we know what to expect from a woman’s birth by her 34th week” She says calmly, color returning to Genevieve’s face.

What about a bath tub or swimming pool birth?” Genevieve says, feeling slightly embarrassed “ A water birth I mean” she corrects herself as Liam raises an eyebrow at her

“You would be second to Leo’s mother, who opted for a water birth in the hospital. In a way she started a trend” The midwife named Corrine, says

Genevieve already knows Liam was born at home. Which puts her in a tough spot with the media. She can go to the hospital and be compared to Leo’s mother or she can stick with tradition and give birth at the palace. Pool or bed. The people had bets going, as to which she would choose. Those who bet hospital, did so because she was known as a modern Queen, whereas those who choose at the hospital, because she knows to respect most traditions.

“How many midwives would be in the room with me?” Genevieve asks

“Three to Four, depending on how many other babies are born that day.” Corrine begins “You will have me as your head nurse, I will move into the palace for a short while after the baby is born. I will be around during the days and some evenings. You will have a night midwife, to help you with sleep training after a month or so and who will be there to get up with the Princess, as she needs. The third will be a specialist to help you with postpartum, as well as feeding, changing and bathing. After some time, it will be down to me and one other midwife, as well as a nanny of your choosing.”

Yes, we have hired a woman named Lucy, very sweet woman.” Genevieve smiles

“Yes” Corinne agrees “I have worked with her in previous households, she is truly a great balancing act”

“Thank you” Genevieve and Liam say together

“I will follow tradition on this one, but I do request an obstetrician to be present. Not necessarily in the room, but on call. My Doctor Christos, will be in the palace and ready if you need her.”

“Of course, Your Majesty” Corinne smiles genuinely at Genevieve and Liam “We want this to be a good experience, for you both. So anything we can do to make it easier, please don’t hesitate to let us know.”

Corinne begins to stand, before she curtsies to both Liam and Genevieve, before leaving them alone in his office. Genevieve lets out a sigh, her face turning slightly pink. She looks over at Liam, who looks worried about her. He motions for her to sit on his lap. She gets up slowly and walks around his desk. He pretends to wince under her weight, as she lowers herself onto him. She gently whacks him before leaning in, resting her forehead on his.

“I’m so anxious Liam, she will be here in a matter of weeks” Genevieve says

“What are you anxious about? You’ve read every book on the planet about babies and childbirth” Liam laughs softly

“The press release after the baby is born, what if I’m not up to it and the people are disappointed?” Genevieve whispers

“My love…” Liam begins as he cups her cheek in his hand “The people have come to love you. They see you changing Cordonia for the better. The Princess’s arrival is the perfect time. The apple blossom festival is coming to an end. She will arrive, we will celebrate our anniversary and then we have all of our summer festivals to host, with our new little Princess.” Liam says, pecking her cheek with a kiss.

“I suppose your right, I should just try to relax” Genevieve says quietly

“You know I will do anything you need, my Queen” Liam says

“I do, my King. I love you” Genevieve says turning her face to kiss him

“I love you too my Queen” Liam says

After a few moments, Liam’s phone buzzes. Alerting both of them, that they are presenting Genevieve’s newly built school today. They hurry upstairs to change and then head in the limo, down into the streets of Cordonia. Genevieve brushes down her cream colored maxi dress. The ¾ sleeves resting right below her elbow. It is warm for mid-April. She chose plain, nude heels for her speech. Leaving her sandals in the limo. Liam wore his regular, navy pant suits, today opting to match Genevieve. Wearing a cream colored button up and no blazer. As they step out, the people begin to cheer. Some people throw flowers at Genevieve, as they begin walking up the stairs, a little girl tugs on Genevieve’s dress. Bastien steps in closer, but Genevieve places her hand on his shoulder, letting him know she is okay. She bends down and greets the little girl in Cordonian. The people ‘ooh’ and ‘awe’ as they exchange polite hello’s and the little girl hands her a fistful of dandelions. Genevieve plucks one from the bunch and places it behind her ear, taking another and placing it behind the little girls ear. She grins widely, throwing her arms around Genevieve before running back to her mother.

When Genevieve stands up, Liam takes her hand and kisses the back of it, as they resume walking up the steps. Once at the top, the crowd stands on the sidewalk, with the press hundled on the first steps, a few steps empty, before the podium sits in front of the school doors. Miss. Diakopoulos stands waiting for them. She is the Board Director of Education in Cordonia. She was appointed by Genevieve, after Liam and Genevieve discovered the previous board director was funneling extra funds into his own account, not the schools. They all shake hands, as the Board Director steps up to the Podium.

“Hello, Ladies and Gentleman of our lovely home Cordonia.” She begins with a warm smile on her lips “Today is a very special day. Our King and Queen, have worked so hard, to change the education system here in Cordonia. I am proud to say that I am working alongside them. Behind me, stands a brand new elementary and middle school. Funded entirely by the Crown. Our Majestie’s put a lot of thought into our educational system. Changing the way we learn, to the way we test that knowledge. Now, all of our children and our children’s children, will have a bright future. Thank you King Liam and Queen Genevieve for taking the time out of your busy schedules, to cut this ribbon with me and start a new chapter in the education of Cordonia”

The press begin to snap picture after picture, as Liam steps up to the podium.

“I would simply like to reiterate, what the lovely Miss. Dialopolous said just now. But I also want to thank the people of Cordonia, for lending us their voices and opinions. We would have not known what direction to go in, without your guidance. It is the people, the make Cordonia. My Queen and I thank you, for helping us make a better tomorrow.”

Liam smiles stoically for a second, before stepping away from the podium. He walks next to Genevieve, as she stands from her chair, to stand next to Miss. Diakopoulos. Together, they hold a pair of oversized scissors. They pose for the press, before slowly cutting the ribbon in front of the new school. Before they leave, they answer an array of questions for the press. Before successfully returning to their limo, Genevieve kicking off her heels before the driver has even had a chance to close the door.

Genevieve snuggles close to Liam, as the car begins to pull away.

“Charismatic as always” he whispers in her ear, before kissing her forehead

“Do you mind if I nap on the way back?” Genevieve say with a yawn

“You know I don’t my love” Liam laughs

Genevieve rests her head on his shoulder. As he wraps his arms around her, holding her close. He gently nudges her awake and she realizes they aren’t at the palace.

“Why are we at the beach?” Genevieve says slowly waking up

“I thought it would nice to take a little stroll” Liam says, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

“Let’s go then love” Genevieve smiles, as they both climb out of the limo.

Genevieve slips back into her sandals, eventually taking them off to let her feet squish into the sand. Liam leads her away from the water and towards a bunch of bushes. They slide in between the bushes to reveal a small clearing of trees. In the center, a small white tent. Underneath it, tables and chairs decorated in pink. An array of tables with food and pink colored pastries. A round, bar cart and right next to it, a table for gifts, with pictures of Liam and Genevieve as children. Maxwell, Hana, Savannah and Bartie step out from one side of the trees. Drake lingers in the back, a frown on his face, he’s trying to hide. To their right, Queen Mother Regina, Lady Penelope and Lady Esther, sit together.

“That’s not all” Liam says, ushering Genevieve further into the tent.

That’s when she sees her. Standing in flats, jeans, a white flowy cotton top and a pink blazer. Her hair tied up in a loose bun, grey strands peeking out under her dark blonde hair.

“Aunt Brie!” Genevieve says rushing over to her, forgetting all of her etiquette, to wrap her arms around her aunt.

Her aunt gently places a picture of baby Liam, back down on the table, as she wraps her arms around Genevieve.

“Oh Evie!” Brie says, pulling back slightly “Look at you now! You’ve been busy since I have seen you almost three years ago at your wedding.”

“Perhaps, we have been a little busy” Genevieve says, looking down at her big belly

Her Aunt Brie, wraps her hands around her belly, as Astrid kicks.

“Have you given her a name yet?” She asks, wide eyed at how much Astrid is kicking

“Yes, Princess Astrid Ceceila Hana Rys” Genevieve smiles

“It is beautiful” Brie looks a little serious “You know, your mother wanted to name you Astrid”

“Brie…” Genevieve starts

“No, I’m not trying to coddle you or give your daughters name some sentimental meaning besides your own. Your mother had three names she loved, Genevieve for your grandmother, Astrid, because she liked it and than Eleanor” Brie smiles a little “She is proud of you, Evie.”

Genevieve tears a little, before blinking them away. Brie notices the bracelet on Genevieve’s wrist.

“You still wear her bracelet?’ Brie says with a smile

“Every single day” Genevieve smiles back

After making his rounds, Liam walks over and greets Genevieve’s Aunt Brie. She pulls him into a hug, thanking him for flying her in, she whispers into his ear.

“Anything for Genevieve and our daughter” Liam says, smiling ear to ear

“I should let you go greet your other guests, I didn’t mean to keep you.” Brie says

“Liam, stay will you? I’ll go say hello to everyone.” Genevieve says

“Of course” Liam says, motioning at a table for him and Brie to sit together.

Genevieve first greets Queen Mother Regina. She gives her a swift curtsey, which Regina returns.

“Thank you for inviting me, Queen Genevieve” Regina says, a small smile playing on her lips

“Of course, you are family. Thank you as well for coming.” Genevieve says, a small smile in her lips now as well.

“How is Constantine feeling these days? I haven’t had a chance to sit and read to him this week.” Genevieve asks

“I worry as I always have, about his health. But he is strong. He is determined to be present for the birth of the first of the next royal generation.” She says firmly

“I would love for you both to be there, to be some of the first people she ever meets” Genevieve says warmly, taking Regina’s hand in hers. Regina does not pull away, instead allowing Genevieve this moment of kindness.

“Thank you for your affection, Queen Genevieve.” Regina says “However, I must be getting back to Constantine.”

“Of course, please send him my hello” Genevieve says

Regina nods as she gets up and leaves. The Lady Esther, curtsying to Genevieve before following behind Queen Mother Regina. Once out of sight, Genevieve turns to Lady Penelope, who curtsies and then resumes sitting.

“How have you been?” Genevieve asks Penelope, as she takes a seat next to her

“I’ve been good, I started my own business recently. Mostly online, but I am looking for a storefront soon.” Lady Penelope smiles

“Please send an invitation opening to the palace, Liam and I would love to attend and show our support.” Genevieve says with a smile

Lady Penelope blushes for a moment, before remembering something.

“I have a gift for you!” She says as she reaches for a light pink paper bag under her chair

She hands it to Genevieve, who looks it over, before removing some of the tissue paper and taking out a small, silver box. She opens it to reveal a diamond encrusted poodle necklace with the word “Princess” engraved in the middle.

“Lady Penelope, it is beautiful, did you make this?” Genevieve asks

“Yes, it’s part of my new business. I made animal jewelry, the main focus being poodles, of course.” Lady Penelope gushes

“When the Princess is old enough, I would love to bring her to meet your poodles. They were so sweet to Chance the last time I visited.” Genevieve says

“I would love that” Penelope says back “When you announce her name, I will make her a bracelet with her name on it. But maybe a corgi instead of a poodle.” Lady Penelope says as they both laugh.

After a moment, Lady Penelope stands, her phone ringing in her purse.

“That’s my realtor about a storefront, I just wanted to stop by and give you my gift.” Lady Penelope smiles “Congratulations again, Genevieve.”

“Thank you” Genevieve says, before turning to see Maxwell standing on a chair.

Genevieve goes back over to Liam and her aunt and sits down in between them. While Savannah, Drake and Bartie come to sit with them. Bartie sits on Genevieve’s lap and plays with her bracelet. In front of them, Hana whispers something into Maxwell’s ear, to which he responds with an eye roll and begins his speech,

“Many years ago, in a twinkly New York City. We met a beautiful woman, who thought it wise, to show four men she barely knew, around New York City. Little did she know, one of the men was a Prince and she had captured his heart. Upon finding out about his status, she didn’t change. She still viewed us as just men. Which I admired greatly. My brother Bertrand, thought I had officially lost my mind, when I brought Genevieve back to court in hopes of winning over our King Liam. However now looking around at all of us, all of my family” Maxwell pauses for a second “Drake, stop rolling your eyes, you love me!” Maxwell clears his throat and continues, “Anyways, we are all eagerly awaiting the arrival of our little unnamed Princess, even though we all know that there will be like five more of these for Liam and Genevieve, here is to you both!” Maxwell says before jumping off the chair. Hana picks the chair up and stands next to it, before speaking.

“What I think my fiance means to say, is that we are all so honored to be the people, sharing these special moments with you. With both of you. We already love our little Princess so much and we can only hope she grows up to love us all as well. I hope one day our little girls can play together.” Hana pauses, realizing what she has just said. She recovers and finishes with,

“So a toast, thank you, Liam and Genevieve for sharing your love and family with us!”

They all clink their glasses together, as Hana runs off through a bunch of trees, towards the shore line.

“My little blossom?” Maxwell calls out

“You should go speak with her” Liam says, a look of concern on his face

“Yes, Evie. If she is important to you, go. I’ll be fine.” Brie smiles

“Alright, I’ll be back” Genevieve says, getting up slowly.

She follows Hana, while Bastien follows her. She finds Hana sitting in the sand, sobbing into her arms, as beach goers enjoy their day around her. Bastien calls a few other guards, to shoo away the beach goers and securing the area for Genevieve. Genevieve sits down next to Hana, pulling her into her arms, as she continues to sob.

After a moment, Drake drops a box of tissues next to Hana, while an eager Maxwell stands next to a tree, just out of earshot. Genevieve passes the tissues to Hana, who wipes her face and calms herself down with a few deep breaths.

“Genevieve, I am pregnant. With Maxwell’s baby. It’s why we are rushing through wedding planning.” Hana says, tears forming in her eyes

“But Hana, isn’t that a good thing?” Genevieve says, her brow furrowing

“My family, isn’t thrilled about my engagement to Maxwell. Before I was with Maxwell, I met this woman, She was gorgeous, smart, from a wealthy family. My father actually approved of her. But her home was the road and you know Genevieve, I want to put down roots.” Hana sighs “When my father saw the pictures of Maxwell and I, in Hong Kong, he put the pieces together. But Maxwell and I ran into to each other in France. He was there for me, he comforted me, it was so nice to have his warm arms around me.”

“Maxwell comes from a good house, with status and titles. I think he would be a fine match for another noble, like yourself.” Genevieve says “When did you family start weighing so much on your shoulders again?”

“My father, knows Maxwell’s history. All the parties, how reckless he can be. He worries, about leaving his legacy to me, with Maxwell as a husband.” Hana says, her cheeks turning red.

“Hana, do you know why Liam and I chose you to be the godmother for our daughter?” Genevieve asks, wiping a tear off of Hana’s cheek

“Because there is no better role model, besides Liam and I, for her. You can teach her everything that I am unable to. When she is asked to dance, she will feel confident because you taught her all the steps. When she wants to learn to play an instrument, you;ll simply point and ask which one first?” Genevieve smiles warmly “She will get her beauty and passion from me. She will hold her liquor, thanks to Drake, she will be loyal and funny, like Maxwell. She will be rational and level headed, because of Liam. But the rest? The rest is you, Hana.” She says, as Hana rests her head on Genevieve’s shoulder.

“Your baby is so so so lucky too, Hana. You will be a wonderful mother, please don’t let your father’s disappointment ruin this amazing experience for you.” Genevieve says “Promise me?”

“I promise” Hana says leaning back up

Genevieve turns to see Bastien wiping a tear from his eye, as Maxwell sprints towards them. No longer willing to stand and watch. Hana pulls Genevieve into one last hug before Genevieve stands and turns to leave. She stops Maxwell with a hand on her shoulder,

“Just be gentle with her, okay?” Genevieve asks

Maxwell nods and slows down, to walk over to Hana. Bastien steps forward to follow Genevieve back to the party, but Genevieve stops him.

“Bastien, stay please. Make sure they are okay for me.” Genevieve says firmly

“Of course” Bastien nods, stepping back into place as another guard steps forward to escort Genevieve back.


End file.
